A gift from above
by black angel in love
Summary: Tony is informed that he will become a father. This is the story of the way this changes him, especially after his wife's death. Tony x Steve, Tony x OC (kinda). Slash and fluff. Gifted to Skrmbss. Since all of my Stony fics are for her.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Hey all, I am back with another Stony fic, only this time, it is multi – chaptered and Steve will probably not appear for a few more chapters. At least I think so… This is set before the avengers and after.**

 **I'd also like to inform you that I have made a schedule for this week (it'll change each week to add more details) and you can see it on my blog kitsune1997. Don't worry, I take no profit from the blog.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Avengers**

 **Warnings: Slash, fluff and minor character death (OC's).**

 **Ages: Tony is currently 21 and the OC is 19**

 **A GIFT FROM ABOVE**

 **Tony's surprise**

Tony was just relaxing on the couch when his doorbell rang. Wondering who it could be at 3 o'clock after midnight, he got up to open the door. After he did that, he blinked in surprise at what he saw. There, standing in his doorstep, was a nineteen year old girl, one he had a one-night stand with. She was also the only one-night stand he had created a friendship with.

"Maria. Come in." He said and stepped aside to let her enter. "Tony, I am sorry for the time, but I knew you'd be awake and I just got the courage to tell you this." Maria blurted after Tony shut the door. Frowning, Tony led her at the living room and gestured for her to take a seat. "What is wrong Maria?" He softly asked.

The girl took a deep breath and looked Tony in the eyes. "I'm pregnant. It is your child, of that I have no doubt, but I can have a test to prove it if you wish." Maria said and Tony stared at her. "No I believe you, you wouldn't lie about something like this. You're pregnant? You really are?" He said, voice full of hope and a slight hint of despair.

Maria smiled at Tony, knowing that he had always hoped to have a family yet despaired of actually finding someone to do so with. "Yes Tony." She replied softly and Tony breaks out in a smile. "There's something else too though." Tony freezes at that. He knew Maria wouldn't deny him his rights, but he still feared that he had read her wrong.

Maria takes a full breath and takes Tony by surprise at the tears in her eyes. "My body is weak from years of abuse. I won't survive for long after the birth, the doctors gave me an estimate of two months afterwards. You will have to completely take care of the baby after I die."

Tony stares at her in horror and tugs her in a hug, silently crying as well. Maria was his only friend, everyone else just wanted his money or thought he was just a playboy without any feelings. To know that he would both gain and lose someone precious… it was devastating.

"I am not going to abort them." She hears her muffled breath say. "But… I wish I didn't have to die. I am scared Tony, so scared." Tony continued crying softly, yet his voice betrayed nothing as he comforted the young woman in his arms. "Shh, Maria. Don't worry, I'll stay by your side every single moment. I will stay at home and manage the company from here, I will stop doing experiments and I will keep you company." Maria smiled at that, though Tony couldn't see it. "Thank you." She whispered.

Tony smiled and asked her: "Maria, is there anything you want to do before you die?" He asks and chokes at the word die. It was so unfair that kind and beautiful Maria would die. Maria left his arms and looked at him blushing. "I want to get married." She whispered and Tony grinned. This was a common wish for both of them.

"Then, would you mind if at the sort time we have left you became Maria Stark?" Maria stared at him and grinned as well. "Oh would I mind getting married to my best friend who knows me just as well as I know him?" A laugh escaped the genius. "I'll take that as a yes. We'll get you a dress tomorrow and buy me a suit as well. In two days, we'll get married."

Just as Tony had said, the two shopped for a wedding dress the day after and got married the day after that. Maria was really happy and you could see it. She might not be in love with Tony, but she would get her wish of living a married life before she died.

The two lay in bed next to each other, just chilling when Maria said something that shocked Tony. "Tony, I realize you trust me because you know me, but others won't when they learn we got married after I got pregnant. They'll say it was a trick to use you. We should get a blood test to shut their mouths."

Tony giggled at Maria's words and nodded. "Ok, as long as it doesn't hurt you, we'll take that test pregnant women can take. But if it does, we'll test the baby after the birth."

"I wonder if it is a boy or a girl. Personally, I hope for both, though you'd look great with pink." Maria said grinning and Tony blushed. She had caught him looking at a few magazines, staring at things baby girls would need. It was true he hoped for a girl but he didn't mind either way.

"I hope for a girl, you know that, but I wouldn't mind a boy either. So long as they are healthy, I don't mind their sex." Maria smiled when she saw the soft look in her husband's eyes. The man truly wished for a family of his own, and now, he would get one. She was happy that Tony would finally get what he deserves.

"You know Tony, you shouldn't be afraid to chase after what you want." She softly said, making him freeze. Maria was the only one who knew that Tony regretted not confronting his father about his behavior before his death. She was also the only one who knew he wanted to help people, not help others kill them.

"Do you think I will be able to change the company?" he whispered and she laughed. "Tony, you are the owner. There's no thinking what I know. You can do whatever you want with the company, even dissolve it. However, do it after my death. Not only would you have had months to get used to your new position, but also you'd have experienced a tragic loss and gain something that is considered by many a miracle. That would change everyone."

Tony smiled bitterly. "It didn't change my father. However, I will heed your advice. You are someone who hasn't steered me wrong yet." Tony then grinned. "I really can't wait to know the sex of the baby." He said, returning to the previous discussion. Maria laughed at the abrupt change and how utterly silly Tony looked with that smile. "I can't either." She replied and laid her head on Tony's chest, entwining her hand with his and laying it on her stomach.

 **So, this is chapter one. Don't worry, there won't be any romantic involvement with Maria, they just deeply care about each other and Tony wants to make sure her wishes are granted. They are like siblings. Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Hello everybody, sorry for the wait, this was supposed to be up weeks ago but the internet wanted a vacation. Please enjoy and** **Merry Christmas and a happy new year!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Avengers**

 **Warnings: Slash, fluff and minor character death (OC's).**

 **Ages: Tony is currently 21 and the OC is 19**

 **A GIFT FROM ABOVE**

 **The birth**

As the months passed by, Tony didn't once stray from Maria's side. He was always there, not wanting to miss even a single moment of her pregnancy – and her last months. They had also done the test so they had proof that the child was his and Tony was now working from home, not attending even the meetings. Their marriage and her pregnancy were kept a secret for now from the company as they didn't want anyone to attack Maria, and so Tony's assistant was shocked when she came to tell her boss to come to the meetings only to find a very pregnant Maria and Tony sitting on the couch.

Ms. Pepper Pots strode purposefully to the living room where she could here noises, intending to lecture her boss about the importance of meetings. However, she faltered when the scene she thought she would see wasn't what she saw. There on a couch was her boss and a pregnant woman who was laying her head on him.

Tony looked up as he heard an inhale of breath and saw his assistant. "Miss Pots, please come in." Tony said coolly, a bit angry at her invasion of his privacy. "I apologize Mr. Stark, I dint know you had company." Tony opened his mouth preparing to lecture her, however the woman put a calming hand on his shoulder and he closed it. Tony sighed and waved at her to sit on the couch.

"What can I do for you, Miss Pots?" Pepper got a hold of herself and started the speech she prepared. "Mr. Stark, for the last months, you haven't attended a single meeting. The board has been getting restless and annoyed." Tony sighed. "I said it before I left the company five months ago. Until my wife gives birth and a few more months after that, I will be working from home, and all meetings are to take place online. It is not my fault that the board didn't deem it necessary to read the instructions I left, Miss Pots."

Tony's wife placed a calming hand on her husband's shoulder. "Tony, go and deal with the meetings, Miss Pots will keep me company." Tony turned to look at his wife. "Are you sure Maria?" Maria nodded, and with a kiss to her temple, Tony left to go deal with his work.

"I apologize for my husband's behavior Miss Pots; he is quite worried about me since my body is very frail." "Please call me Pepper, Mrs. Stark." Maria smiled. "And you should call me Mary."

The two women started talking and realized that they were quite alike. Sometime during the day, Maria told Pepper about her approaching death. "Please Pepper, I am the only friend Tony has, when I die, be there for him. He will be devastated." Securing Pepper's promise to be there for Tony, Maria smiled, relieved.

Tony came an hour after that, excluding anger and exasperation, all of which went away when he saw Maria. "Are you ok, sweetie?" Tony asked and Maria nodded, smiling. Pepper couldn't get over how much Tony seemed to care for his wife and how far from being a rich playboy with commitment issues he was. Pepper finally realized that Tony was just as human as she was, with all his faults he had his good points too and that just because he had one-night stands it didn't mean he didn't crave a relationship.

Pepper excused herself, leaving the two best friends alone since she had to do some work. She decided not to bother Mr. Stark for business related things again unless they were too important to ignore. However, that didn't mean she didn't come around. Maria and Pepper had formed a friendship on those few hours they were together and Pepper resolved to keep her company as often as possible. Because of that, Pepper was around her boss as well and the two formed a tentative friendship as well. Pepper was surprised to see just how different he was from how the papers portrayed him.

It was while Pepper was keeping her new friend company while Tony dealt with a few stubborn people who refused to accept him working from home that Maria went into labor. Calling an ambulance first, she told Maria to breathe, then she called her boss on his emergency cellphone. When Tony picked up, Pepper didn't wait for her boss to say anything and informed him that his wife went into labor and they were waiting for an ambulance. Tony said a 'I'm on my way' and left the meeting he was in quickly, ignoring the spluttering of the people he was meeting with.

Not surprisingly, Tony arrived before the ambulance, seeing as the company was just a five minute drive away. Pepper was amused as she saw her boss flittering about, not knowing what to do till the ambulance arrived. When Maria gave a pained moan however, the man was by her side immediately to hold her hand. The ambulance came a few minutes after that and Maria was quickly put into it. Pepper and Tony followed behind with Pepper's car, Tony too shaken to drive.

When they arrived at the hospital, Tony was led into the room Maria was. Entering, he immediately went by her side, grabbing her hand to give her comfort. Tony winched as Maria clenched his hand really tightly as she had a really harsh contraction. Maria finally managed to get the baby out after two hours, and everyone thought they were done, when another contraction hit her. Maria was having twins.

Quickly handing the newborn baby to a nurse, the doctor returned to Maria's side and after another hour of pushing, their second baby was here. Thankfully, this one was the last. The doctor cleaned up the babies with the help of a nurse and brought them to their parents. Handing one to Maria and another to Tony, the doctor said: "Congratulations, you are the proud parents of a boy and a girl." Tony managed to hand the baby to the doctor just in time before he fainted. The last thing he heard as he lost consciousness, was Maria's amused laugh.

 **Done! Finally. This chapter didn't want to get written at all. It was really hard. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
